Talk:KThxBye/@comment-26863488-20171029040326
' SPOILER ALERT ON STRANGER THINGS SEASON 2 MY THOUGHTS ON EVERYTHING PROS AND CONS:' ok but ummm i just gotta say my pros and cons for season 2 and then post my pros later... MAJOR CON: The lack of Mike in s2 was apparent (especially if he was your favorite character like he is mine). I just wish they showed him vandalizing the bathroom and plagerising the schoolwork and basically him going through this teen angst phase it would've of been easier to swallow his attitude towards Max and feeling left out of the pack if they just gave him more meat to his side of the story. Idk maybe its because they wanted to develop Dustin/Lucas but damn my man Mike didn't get shit besides staying besides Will (which is true to his character and one highlights of the season- BUT MOST OF THE TIME HE JUST SAT THERE HE COULDVE SOLVED MORE STUFF ON WILL DURING HIS STAY AT THE HOSPITAL) and then he got more into it way late with the mind thingy for Will and El's return. So yeah Finn was right Mike didn't really become Mike again til the end of season 2 but to shaft him this much to secondary character status when he was the protag in s1 was jarring and that's probably one of my biggest cons. That being said Emo Mike was funny but I wanted more so that I can understand his actions more and sympathize and I'm glad he reverted back to the Mike we all know at the end of s2 because that's where Finn's acting shines but dammit I wanted more :(. I know this is a mess because he was the protag of s1 but dammit I was looking forward to Mike's depression over El and teenage angst so him becoming this secondary character disappointed me. His scene with Hopper was what I wanted it was everything his pain/depression what he was truly going through if they showed more of that side and his rebellious streak I wouldn't be having these mixed feelings towards his treatment of Max. Don't get me wrong him and Max did make up sort of (?) and they seem on good terms at the end so it doesn't matter ? but yah hopefully s3 features more Mike, Mike/El (since there was too little of them this season as well- 2 scenes wtf), and that Mike/Max/El are all good and dandy - Max and El becoming bffs. It seems like:Lucas and Mike swapped places this season in general though with Lucas being the Mike to Max's Eleven and Mike not wanting Max in the group/feeling jealous of the relationship and its all apart of growing up lol. Makes perfect sense when you think of it that way but they could've of made it better by showing more scenes of Mike but what Mike did get did his character justice. I really liked some of it by how he started out as a mess and then reverted back to who he was just wish he didn't feel like an afterthought compared to s1. Maybe this con will change into a pro once s3 comes around to fix all of this but this wasnt a huge con that made the show suffer just a con to me because I love Mike's character and wanted more from him/his coming of age story. It's mixed because Mike does best alongside other characters (El and Will) thats where he motherfucking shines but to see more on him and his teenage angst would've of been cool and yeah he was a jerk towards Max but you sympathize more because of the sadness/depression (as shown with the Mike/Hopper scene in ep 9). OTHER CONS: - Episode 7 should've happened at the end of the season shit was too jarring imagine chilling and watching episode 6 you get all hyped when mike says "it's a trap" and shit is about to go down and you like oh shit then you click next. And its this weird/out of tone out of place episode about Eleven that changes the show drastically that the only thing that reminds you its Stranger Things is Eleven?! I did enjoy the episode however but it did kill hype and I will skip it on my next rewatch. I think this ep is setting up for s3 but I wouldve enjoyed it a lot more and the season as whole cohesively if it was placed after the snowball and at the end in total. - Nancy/Jon/Steve- such a mess still enjoyable cause Nat is good acting drunk but omfg what a mess. don't get me twisted i rooted for jancy more than stancy last season but due to my love of steve and how much of fucking amazing character he became I just started to dislike the jancy thing which is crazy but yeah steve deserves better and honestly the whole breakup was a shame for steve that you feel bad for the dude. I did enjoy this season better than season 1 due to characters such as Steve/Dustin/Hopper/Wil, it had a darker atmosphere that I enjoyed, and a lot of comedic moments which i enjoyed more tool and I'm so happy my babies Mike/El reunited but I did have more issues with it than s1 but just minor ones that a rewatch could help change my perspectives on.